La Madre de mi Hijo
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Edward Lupin a treinta y dos años de edad; era soltero ¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo si no tenía una maldita novia? Ni siquiera una aventura; pero el correcto y adorable Lupin ya tenía en mente a quién quería para la madre de su primogénito. Regalo de cumpleaños para Muffliat0.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

 _ **La Madre de mi Hijo.**_

* * *

El día había estado un poco agitado; así que cuando su espalda tocó el respaldo de la silla giratoria suspiró, se llevó una mano a la frente, haciéndose el flequillo que ya estaba demasiado largo para ser uno, aun lado, su cabello pelirrojo estaba sujeto en una trenza un poco floja, llevaba días con una extraña migraña que no la dejaba en paz.

Su vista fue hasta la puerta cuando después de tres reglamentarios toques se abrió, su secretaria se asomó con una mueca de disculpa en el rostro.

—Ha llegado una mujer que pide que revises a su hijo, que ha estado vomitando y cree que tiene un poco de temperatura.

—Hazla pasar –sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir por sus cosas para revisar al niño.

—Pero… creí que te habían regañado por atender a las personas sin cita.

—Soy pediatra –sonrió divertida –y no voy a decirle que debería colocar en la agenda los días que piensa enfermarse.

—La haré pasar, Doctora Potter –sonrió la chica y salió.

Lily suspiró; hacía tan sólo cinco años que había salido de Hogwarts, y necia a resistirse a dedicarse a _salvar las vidas de magos,_ decidió buscar ayuda de su tía Hermione, la actual Ministra de Magia, para que llegara a un acuerdo con la actual Ministra Muggle y le permitieran ejercer su profesión en el mundo muggles, había elegido la pediatría porque siempre había soñado con tener tantos hijos como su abuela, pero a sus veintidós años, creía que más bien moriría sola, y sin hijos.

—Buenas tardes, Doctora Potter –habló una mujer a sus espaldas, no necesitó verla para notar la angustia en su voz; y esos insensatos le pedían que no atendiera a mujeres con niños enfermos.

—Buenas tardes –sonrió y se giró para ver al niño de dos años envuelto en mantas.

—&—

Lily Luna Potter avanzó hasta la cafetera sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno de trabajo, hacía unos días estaba demasiado inquieta y ni siquiera sabía por qué, bueno, en realidad lo sabía; el hombre del que había estado enamorada desde que tenía 12 años, había confesado públicamente que estaba deseando convertirse en padre; pero claro que fue una conmoción, Edward Lupin a treinta y dos años de edad; era soltero.

¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo si no tenía una maldita novia? Ni siquiera una aventura, bueno, al menos eso creía ella, pero se veía tan serio y tan correcto.

Pero el correcto y adorable Lupin ya tenía en mente a quién quería para la madre de su primogénito y único hijo, a ella.

Se giró incómoda para ver los azulejos del lugar, su estómago no dejaba de revolotear desde hacía ocho meses que lo había compartido con ella de forma íntima, pero también era que él no quería el modo tradicional para procrear bebés, el hecho de que no hubiese querido tocarla desde el inicio había funcionado para que ella "no pudiera rechazarlo después de que le dijera que no estaba interesada en él de forma amorosa".

Para su fortuna o desgracia; ninguno de los intentos para la fecundación había funcionado, así que decepcionado había abandonado toda esperanza de ser padre, y ella… a Lily le había quedado claro que no sería madre jamás.

—Vaya, parece que algo te digirió –bromeó Rose sentándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Casi es así –bufó –me siento realmente mal, no lo sé.

—Dime ¿estás en tus días? –sonrió.

—Deja eso, no es gracioso –gruñó –son todas las malditas hormonas que tengo encima.

—Dijiste que tu última revisión fue hace dos semanas.

—Bueno, parece que desaparecerlas por arte de magia es imposible –Rose rió divertida del malhumor de su prima.

—Te molesta que Ted decidiera ese método de fertilización y no la tradicional ¿no?

—No, ha sido la mejor decisión –frunció el ceño.

—Has estado enamorada de él por siglos ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

— ¿Querías que le brincara encima desnuda y le dijera que me hiciera todos los hijos que deseara? –Puso los ojos en blanco –también tengo dignidad; me hubiese gustado que rogara un poco, digo, después de todo, me quería como la otra mitad del material genético de su hijo.

—Dices que no funcionó.

—Mi útero está tan vacío como la cabeza de Hugo –ambas rieron.

—Iré a festejar mi cumpleaños, sola si no vas –la mirada de cachorro que colocó le indicaron que no podía decir que no, o la asesinaría.

—Bien, pero no me pidas que me alcoholice y busque consuelo en los brazos del primer hombre que me hable bonito –soltó.

—Te cerraré las piernas con magia –levantó una mano y la otra se la llevó al corazón, en un juramento.

—Usaste las manos equivocadas –soltó una risa divertida.

—Te veré a las ocho, no seas tan puntual.

—Bien.

—&—

La mirada de Lily Luna estaba fija en la pared frente a ella, estaba incómoda, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, pero no hacía calor, la calefacción no funcionaba tan bien como ella deseaba que lo hiciera en invierno.

—Lily –la mirada de la mujer se desvió hasta su secretaria –tu cita de las doce se canceló, estás libre –informó.

—Genial –se levantó enfadada –podrías traerme un poco de té ¿por favor?

—Sí, de inmediato.

—Gracias.

Lily avanzó hasta el pequeño baño, se observó en el espejo sobre el lavabo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cabello en trenza estaba un poco enmarañado, el flequillo que había cortado hacía tres meses, había vuelto a crecer haciendo una batalla controlarlo o poder colocarlo detrás de sus orejas.

Había sido una mala idea brincarse el desayuno; se sentía débil y un poco mareada; observó de reojo el inodoro, y terminó sentada sobre el suelo, vomitando posiblemente la cena del día anterior, que era lo único que le quedaba en el estómago, si quedaba algo.

—Lily –escuchó a su secretaria.

—En un segundo voy –se limpió el sudor de la frente, se levantó y salió, tomando la taza con té de frambuesa, le dio un trago, se enjuagó la boca y escupió en el lavamanos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –interrogó preocupada la chica.

—Sí, sólo que tengo un poco de calor, eso es todo.

— ¿Segura que no estás enferma?

—Estaba bien hasta hace cinco minutos ¿crees que Louis me contagió la gripe? –sonrió.

—Bueno, posiblemente, pero lo atendiste por la mañana –sonrió.

—Cierto –dejó la taza en su escritorio –tomaré algo para el malestar y será…

En un instante Dany estaba frente a ella, y al siguiente todo se volvió borroso, para terminar sumida en una inmensa oscuridad que no supo cuando llegó.

— ¡Ayuda! –Gritó Dany –la doctora Potter necesita ayuda –gritó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogaron a la mujer.

—Se desmayó, dijo que sentía un poco de calor y se desvaneció…

—Llama a un doctor –pidió el hombre –Lily –llamó preocupado –Luna –intentó golpeando sus mejillas suavemente pero no funcionó.

Lily se recargó en su escritorio, aun sentada en el suelo; le sonrió a Simon, que había acudido a su ayuda, le observaba un tanto desconcertado.

—Te espero en mi consultorio cuando te desocupes de atender a tu amigo.

—Gracias Simon, pero no es para tanto, estoy bien, sólo me brinqué el desayuno.

—Te espero en mi consultorio –repitió.

—Bien.

—Los dejaré solos.

Lily levantó la vista hasta el hombre que estaba en el otro extremo de su consultorio, con los brazos cruzados y observándole enfadado.

—Hola –sonrió –bien, no contestes –intentó levantarse pero todo le dio vueltas, así que mejor se quedó en donde estaba.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? –cuestionó.

—Me dedico a esto, claro que estoy bien, alguna vez tendría que enfermarme, no soy de plástico –gruñó –ahora, ayúdame a levantarme ¿puedes?

Teddy Lupin caminó hasta ella, se agachó y como si se tratara de una pluma la alzó, si echaba la cabeza hacia atrás podría pasar como inconsciente.

—Bájame –pidió sintiendo como el aroma de su colonia le inundaba las fosas nasales.

—Bien.

La dejó en el piso y la siguió cuando corrió hasta el baño a vomitar literalmente nada, porque no tenía nada que arrojar.

—Aléjate, tu colonia apesta realmente y… -una arcada más.

—Estás embarazada –informó él metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Lily giró el rostro hasta él, con una mirada furibunda.

—Estabas presente cuando el medimago nos informó que no, que había sido imposible, de nuevo, no sé cómo –se giró al inodoro.

—Sí, también estaba ahí cuando en el cumpleaños de Rose nos embriagamos y desperté en tu cama –informó observando el lavamanos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? –elevó una ceja.

Lily recordaba haber tenido sexo con alguien la madrugada del festejo de Rose en aquél bar, se había topado con un tipo atractivo como el demonio, y había terminado llevándolo a su apartamento, habían tenido una buena noche, donde por fin había dejado de ser la niña de papá, para volverse en una mujer, en la mañana siguiente había despertado sola, desnuda y con una resaca más grande que el hemisferio norte.

— ¡Contéstame! –vociferó enfadada.

—Estábamos ebrios –repitió –te veías atractiva, como siempre, había tomado más de la cuenta y… tú me besaste.

—Yo te besé –soltó –recuerdo un tipo atractivo, pero…

—Insinúas que no soy atractivo para ti estando sobria.

—Yo… no dije eso –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que sí, un tipo atractivo que viste estando ebria, con el único tipo que estuviste en esa fiesta fui yo.

—Estás mintiéndome –negó.

—No.

— ¡Me engañaste para embarazarme! –fue hasta él y comenzó a golpearlo.

—Basta, Lily, basta, no hice eso…

— ¡Sí, pues recuerdo que querías un hijo! –bramó.

—Claro que quiero un hijo –aceptó –has sido… -se quedó callado.

— ¿He sido? –lo animó a continuar.

—Tengo treinta y dos años –le recordó –no tengo novia…

— ¿Eso es mi culpa? –frunció el ceño furiosa y se alejó.

—Claro que es tu culpa –soltó.

—Quedamos que no… que yo no… –golpeó la barda enfadada –dijiste que no, que ya no más, y… ¡Me embarazaste sin mi consentimiento! –chilló histérica.

—Espera –la detuvo –tuvimos sexo, desde luego que sí, y fue con tu consentimiento.

—Esa tu excusa, si tanto querías un hijo…

—Debí cuidarme, tienes razón, pero estaba ebrio, y mientras más rápido estuviera en ti mejor ¿no recuerdas eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Espera –lo detuvo -¿dijiste acaso que sí es mi culpa que no tengas novia? –le arrojó un frasco de pastillas que estaba cerca de ella.

—Olvídalo –frunció el ceño –hablaremos cuando estés más calmada.

— ¿En serio le estás diciendo eso a una mujer embarazada? –le arrojó otro frasco.

Teddy regresó en sus pasos, llegando hasta la pelirroja, haciendo que su espalda golpeara con la barda, inclinó el rostro hasta ella.

—Tengo años, intentando sacarte de mi mente ¿feliz? Me vuelves loco, Lily Luna, y toda tu familia se ha dado cuenta menos tú ¿necesitas que sea más específico?

—Yo no…

—No sólo quiero un hijo, quiero una esposa, quiero que _tú_ seas mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo ¿tengo que ser más claro? –rozó sus labios con los de ella.

—Ted…

—Sé que no te intereso de esa manera, por eso propuse la asistencia para mi hijo, _nuestro hijo._

—Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –musitó.

—No me diste tiempo de nada, nunca, en Hogwarts anduviste con Scorpius, saliste de ahí y cuando terminaron, no quise verme como un aprovechado, esperé un tiempo prudente para dejar cerrar el ciclo, y cuando llegué, ya salías con ese otro tipo, hace un año terminaste con él, y poco después… te pedí que fueras la madre de mi hijo –acarició su mejilla.

—He estado enamorada de ti desde los doce –informó en un tono suave, haciéndole sonreír.

—Y me has torturado por todo este tiempo porque no me fijé en ti en ese momento ¿no?

—Puede ser –sonrió divertida.

—He estado enamorado de ti desde que tienes dieciséis años –acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—No –giró un poco el rostro –vomité, la boca debe…

El hombre no la dejó terminar, la besó sin darle oportunidad de nada más, aclarado el desastre, no iba a perder más tiempo en terminar de conquistar, a la madre de su hijo.

* * *

Este One Shot es un regalo de cumpleaños para _**Muffliat0**_ , a quien espero que le guste la historia, no soy seguidora del Teddy x Lily; pero es de tus OTPs, así que bueno, espero que te guste.

Y en general a todos a quienes les agrade la pareja y llegaron hasta el final, gracias por la oportunidad y espero que no sea una gran decepción para el pairing.


End file.
